


Red

by Rumpleteazerstan



Series: The Junkyard [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazerstan/pseuds/Rumpleteazerstan
Summary: She knew she shouldn’t have trusted him but she fell for him. She ended up being back home where she belongs but that didn’t mean things were going to be any easier and she is faced with a difficult reality.
Relationships: Bombalurina & Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina & mungojerrie, Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Macavity (Cats), Demeter & Jemima, Demeter & Munkustrap (Cats), Demeter/Macavity (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer (Cats)
Series: The Junkyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835407
Kudos: 10





	Red

“Get off of me!” Bombalurina screamed as Macavity tried to make advances on her. She didn’t know how much longer she could cope, she knew what he wanted but she had been determined to not let it happen. That will power was slipping away though and she was growing weaker and weaker. She felt his paws rubbing up and down her legs and this sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted to just run away but the rope tying her paws together, which was also tied to the wall was preventing her from doing so. Her legs were tired from trying to get him away from her and she knew she couldn’t fight him for much longer. 

He dug his claws into her skin and she hissed in pain. She could feel the blood running down her leg but she had no way of getting it to stop. As he got closer and closer to her, her vision was blurring slightly and her body tensed up. She could only cry for help but there was no other cat there to help her, it was just her and Macavity. Macavity turned her around, untied the rope and threw her to the ground like a rag-doll, Bombalurina just shut her eyes and tried to block out as much of what was happening as possible. Tears ran down Bombalurina’s cheeks as he did what he wanted, she felt disgusted with herself that she was letting him do this.

Once he was finished he just tied her back up left the room, not forgetting to lock it. She just sat there and barely moved as she tried to process what happened. The sound of her cries echoed in large, almost empty room. Her best friend’s words then began to ring in her ears “never trust him”. Everything became blurry and she couldn’t fight to stay awake any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
